Densetsu no 4
Densetsu no 4 (it can be translated as Legendary 4) is MoonlightRainbow's second fanmade anime on Fandom of Anime wiki. It talks about four girls who are destinied to protect Rainbow World from Shadow Creatirous. Story Densetsu no 4 Episodes In next year, four who'll be able to protect Rainbow World from Shadow Creatirous will be born. First soon at begining of year, second in first half of April, third at the end of July and fourth in the middle of October. When all of them will already be 13 years old, but none of them 14 yet, they'll find way to our world. At that time they'll meet each other for first time. They'll be the only one who'll be able to defeat Shadow Creatirous. They'll be our only hope. '' This is prophecy, mysterious woman told Andreas, man who is said to be the biggest genius and strongest person in Rainbow World, 14 years ago. No one saw this woman before and no one later. People weren't sure if they should believe prophecy or not. Some of them thought, that it's imposibble that four 13 years old girls from other world will be able to defeat enemy even Andreas couldn't. They are too young! And also from other world! People from that world doesn't have special powers! But some of them who really wanted battles to stop decided to believe, that their hope will appear one day. 14 years later at begining of November 13 years old girls Minazuki Suzuko, borned on 28th of July, Watanabe Kazuko, borned on 8th of April, Yamamoto Sakura, borned on 3rd of January and Takahashi Rina, borned on 15th of October, by coincidence went to same forest and are suddenly send to other world, where they found out, that there is very big chance that they are girls from prophecy. Are they really girls mysterious woman was talking about? And what kind of andventures are waiting for them in Rainbow World? Characters Legendary 4 'Minazuki Suzuko '- Suzuko is 13 years old girl who is clever, a bit shy, bad at most of sports and has birthday on 28th of July. Even though she is bad at sports she loves one sport - badminton. She loves her family and miss it very much after they were send to Rainbow World. She loves reading. She can be very shy when meeting people and often think that they don't want her with them but was in the end able to become friend with other three girls and also with others from Rainbow World too. 'Watanabe Kazuko '- Kazuko is 13 years old who is good at studying and sports but not really amazing at any of it. Her birthday is on 8th of April. Along with Rina she helped Suzuko that she wasn't so shy with them and told her that all three of them want to become her friends. 'Yamamoto Sakura' - Sakura is energetic 13 years old girl and has birthday on 3rd of January. She is great at sports and drawing and often says what's on her mind before she thinks and make someone feel bad when she doesn't want to. 'Takahashi Rina''' - Rina is 13 years old who is great at almost everything she does and has birthday on 15th of October. She liked Suzuko when she first time saw her and wanted to became her friend. Together with Kazuko she helped her that she wasn't so shy around them anymore. She is most talented from four but she doesn't think that's true. Others from Rainbow World Shadow Creatirous Mysterious Chracters Others from our world Locations Items Trivia *Ending song of this fanseries has same name for ending as MoonlightRainbow's other series Change! Pretty Cure! from Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki. Category:Fan Anime Category:Densetsu no 4 Category:User: MoonlightRainbow